I Miss You
by crimsonmaz
Summary: Several months after 'A Deep Fried Korean Thanksgiving' Lane and Dave have been seeing each other all this time. But what happens when one of them can't handle the secrecy any more? A Lane/Dave story. A little R/J here and there. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. Just the plot. And all of it is non-profitable. No suing required.  
  
A/N: I don't know whether the characters are in character or not. It's just the way I write I guess. So please bear with me, and know that I warned you that this isn't exactly the way a Gilmore Girls episode is written or anything. Happy reading!  
  
Another A/N: Hey, look I fixed up the "I" personal pronouns. Thanks for the constructive criticism, Megan, I like someone who gets me out of my shortcutting habits.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I get it, Dave. I really do. I mean I wasn't stupid enough to think that we would last that long." Lane said, trying to keep her voice sounding calm while simultaneously holding in the tears.   
  
"Lane, please don't take it the wrong way. I know I said I could handle a secret relationship, but I've got to be honest with you and say that it's gotten too much for me."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I mean we can still be friends, can't we?"  
  
"I don't know, Dave."  
  
"Well at least stay with the band, tell me you're going to stay with the band." He sounded almost like he was pleading.   
  
"Of course!" Lane attempted to put a little defiant cheer into her voice, "I mean that was the first and foremost reason we met in the first place."   
  
"I still really like and care about you Lane. I just think it would be easier for us to not date while, well, while we've got to sneak around. I don't like deceiving your Mom."  
  
"Thanks Dave, I appreciate your honesty. I guess I was a little too hopeful with our relationship. So I guess this means you'll be seeing other people right?" It almost broke her heart to say the words.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. But right now, I'm really just concentrating on the band. You were an exception."  
  
Lane blushed, looking down. "So, I guess I should take that as a compliment."  
  
"No, you should realise what an amazing person you are." Dave was serious as he looked into Lane's eyes.  
  
"Dave, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Lane looked away and slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
He looked at her small, flushed face and automatically grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him. She looked up at him with surprise and a little confusion.  
  
"Um, Dave, what exactly are you doing?" Lane asked a little breathlessly.   
  
"I don't know. Giving you sort of like a last kiss before we begin a relationship as just-friends, I guess."   
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
He dipped his head to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which lingered to become a deeper kiss, until he felt like he couldn't stop kissing her. When he finally pulled away, they were both a little disoriented and a little out of breath. Lane took a step back and his arms dropped to his sides. She gave a nervous giggle.  
  
"W-well, thank God we were hidden behind those bushes and that it's dark, otherwise who knows what X-rated thoughts would be going through the head of a passerby."  
  
Dave laughed softly. "Well, I guess I better get going. And you too, before your Mom discovers you're missing and dials 911."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at practice anyway." Lane said, as she begun climbing the tree that led to her bedroom window.   
  
"Goodnight." Dave called out.  
  
"'Night." Lane waved back.   
  
He walked away, out of sight, into some shadows, still watching Lane's lithe figure scaling the tree. When she finally climbed in, had a last scan to see whether he was still there and finally closed her window, then he started to make his way back home. He thought about the last kiss they had just shared, and wondered whether he was making the right choice.  
  
"Damn." He said to himself under his breath as he walked, "Breaking up with someone you're in love with is harder than I thought."   
  
CHAPTER 2 COMING UP... 


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections Perceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. Just the plot. And all of it is non-profitable. No suing required.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Before you start telling me what a jerk he is, Ror, I'm telling you I totally understand his point of view. I mean it was the same way with Henry." Lane said to her best friend on the phone.   
  
"Oh Lane," Rory sympathized.  
  
"Yes, I know. Trust me Rory, I'm more sorry than anyone. Dave was great for even holding out these past six months. I have to say though this whole week has been a little weird, especially at band practice. I feel so bad for avoiding having to communicate with him when he's trying so hard to maintain a friendship between us."  
  
"I just don't understand why your Mom insists on you, if not dating, then being interested only in Korean guys. Even after that whole elaborate scheme you cooked up to make Dave look like a prospective boyfriend. Plus he's already a pretty decent guy to begin with."  
  
"She's afraid that the heritage will dilute if we mix I guess...Wait that wasn't meant to sound like it did. "  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"I don't know, she's not a bigot, but it's just one of the little quirks of being a Korean I guess. The whole culture thing is too deeply embedded."   
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Well, I better go. I'm off to my 'choir practice' with Dave's 'Christian band' accompanying us."  
  
"Okay. Well feel better, buddy. You know he still really cares about you despite everything. Remember, call me to update!"   
  
"Will do. Thanks for the vote of confidence Ror, and for letting me bend your ear about my dilemmas yet again."  
  
"Not a problem. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lane sat in her closet, the disco lights darting past her face in a fury of bright colors. It was so hard to face Dave again, knowing that they were no longer an 'us' and that Dave might possibly find someone else who had more accomodating parents than she. At the back of her mind she remembered how he had said that the band came first for now. It was a cold comfort, because he might find another 'exception' along the way and the feelings he still had might dissolve altogether. It was just a little too scary thinking about it. But it was even more frightening to think that he wouldn't be part of her life anymore.   
  
"Lane," she said firmly to herself, feeling a little hysterical, "you are going to stop acting like a child and start being more mature about the situation before you lose him. Permanently."   
  
She switched off David Bowie and the myriad of coloured lights, steeling herself for yet another awkward session with the object of her affections.  
  
CHAPTER 3 COMING UP... 


	3. Chapter 3: Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. Just the plot. And all of it is non-profitable. No suing required.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to all my reviewers, you guys keep me writing with your encouragement. I realise that my story is a whole lot more serious-drama than a normal episode of Gilmore Girls, especially with the particular characters I'm focusing on, that's just the way I write I guess :) I can't help it, I always see the more serious sides of relationships! But thanks for staying with me!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave watched as Lane and Mrs. Kim stood at the front of their house, waiting. He checked his watch, quarter to six, he was fifteen minutes early. He was glad that Mrs. Kim bought the whole charade of the choir and band thing. He knew that all contact with Lane would be severed, after last week, if it wasn't for their weekly band practices.   
  
He looked at her as he did the polite and expected thing and got out of his car and walked up to them. Her hair tied back up in her usual braids, her face lit up with a smile. A smile he hadn't seen for a whole week, and hadn't expected to see in a while. He could see that it was a little strained, though, probably trying to keep up pretences that everything was fine in front of her mother.   
  
"Hi Dave." she said cheerfully enough. He saw Mrs. Kim watching the exchange between them.   
  
"Hey, Lane." he replied, equally pleasantly.  
  
He then directed his greetings to the shrewd Korean lady.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kim. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine, David. I hope you have a good practice today. Please make sure you bring Lane home by eight thirty sharp. And remember, no junk food! Now hurry, time is wasting." She ushered them away with a wave of her hand, and watched as they got into the car, waved goodbye and drove away.  
  
"So how've you been Lane?" Dave ventured after they'd been driving in silence for a mile or so.  
  
"Oh great. Just great, I mean its summer break, what's not to be happy about?" Lane replied, realising that that might not have been the best choice of words when Dave did not reply.   
  
Dave pulled over, to Lane's surprise. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lane dared to ask, "Dave? We're going to be late. Aren't the other guys expecting us?"  
  
"No they're not, Lane. Not until later." Dave said looking at her directly in the eyes. "I told them we'd only practice for an hour instead of two today."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lane replied a little nervously, licking her lips, "So why'd you pick me up for practice so early then?"  
  
"I don't know Lane," Dave sighed exasperatedly, hitting his palms against the steering wheel in a gesture of frustration, "Maybe it's because this was the only way I could get you to look at me, much less say two words to me."  
  
"Dave-"  
  
"No, I don't want excuses. I know its hard breaking up. And I also want you to know that I did not break up with you, so much as I broke you up with me. Don't you understand Lane? I care about you that much that I don't want to cause you any trouble with your Mom."  
  
"I can handle it Dave, I already told you. I don't need looking after in that department. It's my life. I'm a big girl, I can deal with it." Lane said, her voice completely devoid of emotion.  
  
"Yeah, I know you can, Lane." Dave said, trying to keep the tremble in his voice at bay, "But I don't know if I could. I don't know if I could handle losing you totally if your Mom really did find out about us. I don't know if I can handle caring for you so much you even if I knew that eventually nothing could really happen between us."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, Dave's words hanging in the air.  
  
"Do you want me to quit the band?" Lane asked finally, not looking at him.  
  
"No. The guys love you, I-" He almost said it. "I, well I don't really want to see you go either. You're the best thing that's happened to us. And it wouldn't be fair for my feelings to get in the way of what you want to do."  
  
"Well, I guess that's settled. What about friendship? Is there any hope of that?"  
  
"I really don't know Lane. Last week I was so ready to believe that I could remain just friends with you, but its just too hard to discard what feelings we had."  
  
"Dave, if it makes it easier for you, we don't have to do the typical friendship thing. Well, I mean, yeah we can still be friends, but we don't have to be the type that hangs out, besides at band practice, I mean. It would be easier for me too. That's manageable, right?  
  
Dave smiled. "Yeah, I guess. The pretences of Bible studies and having to report back to your Mom about what we learned were getting a little...difficult."  
  
"Yeah." They both giggled at the memory of them struggling to provide Mrs. Kim with a decent explanation of what new discovery they'd made about some Bible verse or other.   
  
They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going or we'll be late." Dave said finally.  
  
"Late? For what?" Lane asked confused.  
  
"Band practice, of course!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I told you the band came first. Did you really think I would cut down on practice hours?"  
  
Lane stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Dave grinned back at her mischievously as they sped off once again.  
  
Things were back to normal, for a little while. 


End file.
